Joker and Harley Quinn
by Lucy Quinnzel
Summary: This is a story of Joker and Harley based off the movie. With a little twist. Rated T for safety. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you do it?" He askes me.

"Everything is set to go. By morning you will be free."

"Good." He said brushing off hair on my face, tucking it behind my ear.

He leans in and brushes his lips against mine. I smile and lean in and kiss him. There is a knock on the door and we pull away.

"Come in." The gaurds come in and not so gently put gim back into the jumpsuit and push him out the door. I wish they wouldn't be so mean. Not that it matters now. They all will be dead by morning. Part of me feels guilty but then I remember how the treat Mr. J and the other inmates. They deserve it.

I stand and head to my office and do some work. Around 11:30 I save what I have and shut down the computer. I walk over to the window and open it. I close my eyes and breathe in the cold fresh night air. It is nice and quite here. But that moment was ruined when the alarms stared to go off and guns ranged out. The door behind me blows open and arms go around me dragging me away. I start to kick and scream. The slam me down on a stretcher, tying me down. I hear gim laugh.

"Look what we have here. Doctor Harleen Quinzel."

"What arw you going to, kill me Mr. J?" I asked when the grabbed the electric thingly.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to hurt you really, really bad." The takes them and purs them on my head. My vision startes to blurr into darkness.

When I wake I fine myself in the hospital. A nurse comes in.

"Good you are up. We all were wondering if you ever would wake up."

"Was it that bad?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know. I have only been here three days. But the otherr nurses said Joker did you good. You are lucky to be alive. Anyway you are in good health. Everything is fine. Now that you are awake, the doctor will do some test and you should be free to leave by tomorrow."

"How long was I here for?"

"About two weeks."

 _Two weeks! I have been here two whole weeks. I have to find him. I didnt go through all this to just lose him. No. I'm going to prove to his face that I love him. I wint hurt or leave him like his parents. I'll prove it to you, Mr. J. You'll see._


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't hard to find him. He like to make himself known. I should have known he wanted to tell Gotham he was out of Arkham. He is on the freeway driving his purple Lamborghini. I ride up next to him on my motorcycle. He looks at me and then looks away. I groan and ride in front of him. I turn the bike so it starts to slide on the ground. I walk in front of it and he nearly hits me.

"You are not leaving me. You are not leaving me!" I yell hitting my hands on the hood of the car. He gets out. "I have done everything you said. Every test, every trail, every initiation. I have proved I love you. Just accept it."

"Got it. Got it. Got it." He repeats. "I'm not someone who is loved." He claps his hands. "I'm an idea. State of mind. I execute my will according to my plan," He said walking around me. I close my eyes. "And you, doctor, are not part of my plan."

I put my hands to his face. "Let me in. I promise..." He pulls away. "Let me in. I promise I won't hurt you."

"A promise? Promise?"

A truck driver gets out of his truck. "Hey clown. Mine screaming at your psycho somewhere else?"

I pull out Joker's gun and shot him. Joker looks at him and said while turning back around, "I was going to say, 'I wouldn't go that if I were you.'"

I put the gun to his head. He puts his hand up. "Don't hurt me. I'll be your friend. Do it. Do it. Do it!" He taunts.

"A heart scares you and a gun doesn't?" I say.

"Do it!" He takes the gun from and laughs.

"If you weren't so crazy, I'll think you were insane. Go away."

I don't say anything but stand there. i could leave and forget everything that has happened or stay and stand my ground. No. I said I was going to prove to him I really do love him, that I'm not going anywhere. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

He cocks his head to the side. "Really? You say you love me. Then lets go prove it."

* * *

I look down in the pool of chemicals. I always wonder where this place was. I didn't think it was so close.

"Question." He said and I turn around. "Would you die for me?"

"Yes." I said easly.

"That is too easy. Would you...would you live for me? Hmmm?"

"Yes."

"Careful. Do not say this oath thoughtlessly. Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power. Do you want this?" He said his pointer finger on my lips.

"Yes."

"Say it. Pretty, pretty, pretty."

"Please."

"Oh, you are so good."

I go to the edge me facing him. I put my arms out to the sides and get myself fall into the chemicals. The next thing I know I'm pulled out and he kisses me. He leans back and laughs.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Just a reminder all rights go to DC and Woner Bros. I own nothing. Please review. Thanks you.**


	3. Chapter 3

_(Jokers POV)_

I was watching Harley at the club, when a old friend comes by. He sits down.

"Hey J, on behalf of eveybody. Welcome back." He said something. "Making you good money. Making me good money." I turn to him.

"Are you sweet talking me?" I put my face painted hand to my face and laugh. "I love this guy. He is so intense."

The crowd made a 'ah' sound and he looks over. "You lucky. You got a bad bitch."

I put an arm out. "She is rhe ich in my crouch. The one the only, the infamous Harley Quinn!" I said whistling her over.

"Puddin."

"You are my guess to this handsome hunca hunca. You belong to him now."

She walks over to him and barks in his face sitting on his lap. "You're cute. You want me? I'm all yours."

He looks at me. " I don't want no beef."

"You dont want no beef? You don't want no beef?" I taunt.

Harley gets off him and sits down on the other side if the couch. I sit down on the table. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Noo. That's your lady, Joker."

I run my hands through my hair. "Yeah thats right." I pull out my gun.

"No, Jay." I shot him.

I take Harley's hand and head to the car. Driving fast down the road.

"Do it, Puddin, do it!"

I look in the mirror and turn to her. "Looks like we have company."

She looks out the window saying. "Batsy, Batsy, Batsy."

Batman jumps onto the roof of the car. "Stupid Bats. You are ruining date night." Harley said grabing my gun shotting at Bats. I laugh. I turn heading to the river.

"Pudiin. Puddin, I can't swim!" But it was too late the car hits the water and I was out. I was no match for Bats tonight. I didn't even have a weapon. I watched as he took her. And I saw Harley kiss him. _Don't worry, love. I'll free you soon._ I thought walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Harley's POV)_

 _"I got mission for you." Amanda Waller said. I don't know how long I have been here for. Waller wants me to do something for her with someone named Katana. It will get me five years of my 25 year to life sentence. She said she will have another mission for me to make it only ten years in this hell hole._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"An old friend of mine stole something from me. Top secret government business file and is going to sell it on the Black Market. I need you and Katana to get her and that file."_

 _"And how do you think we can do that?"_

 _"By being the highest bidder. The one who offers the most money in the next two days by midnight, will get the file. Face to face with her."_

 _I nod. "Are you going to tell me her name?"_

 _"Her name is Elena Moss. It is not her real name, but I can't seem to find anything on her, so I don't know her real name."_

 _"What if I don't do this?"_

 _"That is your chose. To spend 15 years in here, in that cell with no bed, and you can't even touch the bars. Or only spend ten year in here, with a bed, and be able to touch this bars."_

 _I sigh, "When do I start?"_

 _"Right now."_

* * *

 _Amanda keeps looking at me funny when we head to the house I will be staying in with Katana. Though it might be because I haven't said anything. I haven't been feeling good lately. I asked Amanda how long I have been in there for, she said about two weeks. She said tomorrow morning she is taking me to the doctor. The car stops and we get out. The house is huge. Ballroom, dinning room, living room, and kitchen on the main floor, second floor is the ten bedrooms and bath, and on the top floor is a work place and laundry room. There is a underground pool outside, and there is also a volleyball and tennis court._

 _"Who's house is this?"_

 _"Mine." Amanda said walking in. "Go pick a room and get to bed. You have a long day tomorrow."_

 _"Yes, ma'am." I said heading to the stairs. I pick the room four doors down form the landing. Inside was a king size bed, dresser, huge walk in closet, and a bathroom. I take a long hot shower and went to bed. Too tired to wonder around._

* * *

Lay down, Miss. Quinn." The doctor said the next day.

I lay down on the bed and watch him draw some blood. He takes it and leaves.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" I asked Amanda.

"I don't know. That is why you are here."

We wait for another hour or so when the doctor finally walks in. About time, I was getting bored watching bad TV.

"So?" I said.

"The test result say, Miss Quinn, is that you are perfectly healthy. There is nothing wrong with you, but the reason you have been so ill, is because you are pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Pregnant? I can't be. I can't have a baby in prison, and I know they won't let me keep her in there. I start to pace around the room. Waller. Waller can get out. There is a knock, it's Waller. Great timing. I open the door, "Waller I have to talk to you."

"Let me guess, you want to be free and live with your life with your child?"

"Yes."

"Well lucky for you I'll take it into consideration. Do this mission and the next, if you complete it and live."

"Live? You mean I could die?"

"Possibility."

I shake my head, "You are crazy."

"Not as crazy as you."

I glare at her. "You mission starts tomorrow afternoon. Katana will be waiting for you."

"Where has she been? I haven't seen her."

"Cause she has other things to do." She said walking away.

* * *

"It is freezing." I said the next day. Katana and I were waiting for this Elena person. Three black SUVs pull up and a man dressed all black steps out of the car and helps out a young women about mid twenties. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. "Elena?"

"Harley?"

"You are the one Amanda wants? You stole the file?"

"I should have known you will be the one to come after it. How is your demented boyfriend?"

Anger rushes though me. "Never mind him. You are supposed to be the good one. To watch over Lucy."

"Why should I have to watcher? She is your child. What I forgot, your boyfriend would hurt her."

I lung at her, but the guy all in black stops me. I elbow him in the face, and kick him in the leg. I lung at her again, the guy pulls on my foot, making me hit the ground hard. I pull back and kick him in the face, that's when I heard the a bullet put into the chamber. I turn around to see Elena has to my head.

"Are you really going to shoot your sister?"

"No, not just yet. You still own my that money."

I laugh. I couldn't help myself. I look at her, "You are not going to get your money." I pull her hand up as she pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the wall. I bend her arm back and throw her over my shoulder onto the ground. She pulls out a knife and cuts my leg. She try's again and I catch her arm. I bandit into a position an arm should go. "Give me the file."

"Why do you want it?"

"I'm a bad guy. Why wouldn't I want it?" I push on her arm, and she screams in pain. "I'm not going to ask you again, where is the file?"

"You are going to have to kill me first."

"Oh. I'm not going to kill you. I'll leave it up to someone else to do that. Someone who wants you alive."

"Who? Joker?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll guess you will find out."

I hear someone clap behind me. It is Waller. Katana comes out from behind her.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you would have pulled it off."

"This whole thing was a test?"

"Yes. If it make you fell any better you get six years off your prison sentence."

"Six years? How many off for the next mission?"

"Ten years."

"So that is nine years in there." I said matter of fact.

"I'll see what else can be done. Probation, eyes always watching you."

"Great so I either get probation or a spy. Great."

"That's what you get for falling in love with a crazy person who likes to kill people and play games." Elena said.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

* * *

 **Harley's next mission is with the squad. Most of you have already seen the movie but, should I write out the movie, or kind of skip it going though the ending the ending where Joker breaks into the prison to save Harley? Please let me know. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skipped movie this is after Joker breaks out Harley.**

* * *

It feels so good to be home." I said sitting down on the couch.

"It is nice to have you home." Mr. J said. "Do you want some wine? I got your favorite, Red."

I laugh, "Yes...Wait no. I can't." He looks confused. "I'm pregnant."

He drops his glass making it shedder all of the floor. He doesn't say anything for a long while. "When did you find out?"

"A week or so ago."

"And you went to that mission. You could have died."

"I know, not that I had a chose. If I did go I would be dead. Either way I could be dead."

He comes over to me and kisses me. He pulls back and smiles. He puts a hand on my stomach. "We are going to have a baby." His face darkens. "I don't want you around the criminal world anymore. Form here on. You should go, I could hurt you. Again."

I shake my head. "I told you before, and I'll tell you again, 'I'm not going anywhere.'"

He pushes my up against the wall trying to hold back his growing anger. "Leave now."

"No. If you fear that I could get hurt because of what we do then don't be. I chose this when I fell in love with you." I look him in the eye. "But that isn't what scares you is it? You fear you would be like your father."

He slams his fist into the wall making me jump. "I hurt people, I hurt you. I won't be able to live with myself if this time I kill you or hurt my child." He truns to Mikey. "Get her out of here."

"No, Jay." I said while Mikey drags me outside. I look up to the window to see him standing there watching me. Tears begin to form in my eyes. After everything we been though, he doesn't want me to be hurt I get that, but still. It hurt. I call my sister to tell her I'm coming over, and that I need a place to stay. She said it was okay as long as I stay out of trouble. I told her I will, but I had to tell her about the baby on the phone, because she didn't believe me. When I got to her house I told her everything that happened. She holds me while cry. I go to my room and lay down, thinking of what I'm going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

_(1year later)_

I look you at the house that I used to call home. I haven't been back here for at least a year now. Lucy was now only two months. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Mickey opens it, surprised to see me.

"Hey Mickey. Is Joker home?"

"Hello, Miss Quinn. Yes he is. Please come on in."

I walk and look around. Everything was still the same when I left. I walk to his office where I know where he would be and knocked.

"Come in."

I took another deep breath and counted to three before opening the door, clenching the folder in my hand. It contains everything about Lucy, and some pictures. He doesn't look up when I walk in and move to stand in front of his desk. I clear my throat and he finally looks up. He too looks surprise to see me.

"Harley? What you doing here?"

"I came to say hello, and to drop this off." I said putting the folder on the desk.

"What is it?"

"Pictures and other things like a birth certificate about our daughter."

He looks at me, then the folder, then back at me. "Daughter? We have a daughter?"

I nod my head. "Yes we do. Her name is Lucy."

"Lucy." He whispered opening the folder. He took out the birth certificate first.

(I know they are not really like this but oh well)

Name: Lucy Ann Quinzel  
Born: October 31, 2017  
Time: 12:03a.m  
Weight:4pound 2 ounces  
Height: 1 foot, 3 inches

He began to look though all the baby photos and tears began to form in his eyes. It was an unusual site. Joker never cried. "She is beautiful." He said putting everything back.

"Yeah she is. She would want to grow up knowing her father too."

"No." he said sharply.

"She is to never know who I am. Never to get involved in this life."

"J..."

"No, Harleen. Nothing you said or do can chance my mine." He picks up the folder and hands it back to me. "Go, please, and don't come back."

"But J..."

"I said no. Now go before I have to make you."

"Than make me because I'm not going anywhere." I said standing my ground.

He takes his hand and takes me by the throat pushing me against the wall. He pressed harder. "J..." I said. It was getting hard to breath. He drops his hand and I gasp for air.

"Now leave, before you regret it." He said turning away.

I start at him. I know I shouldn't have said it but I couldn't stop myself. "You are nothing like your father. I mean I guess in a way you are, but unlike him you would hurt your own child. You live without fear of any consequence, yet you let fear cloud what is in front of you. Do you have any idea what it like to grow up with a your father around?"

He turns and slaps my across the face. "I wished my father was gone after everything he did to me. I'm nothing like him."

I laugh. "Really? Look at yourself. You are a criminal, who hits someone you calm to love. Maybe I am wrong, maybe you are like your father after all."

He pushes me up against the wall, "How dare you?! I gave you everything."

I sate him right in the eye and said, "Is that what your father told you mother when she confronted him too?"

He slaps me in the face. "I'm not my father!" He yells. "I'm not my father." He repeated in a whisper.

"Then prove it."

He shakes his head. "I can't, I can't give all this up now."

"You don't have to give it up, just let us in."

He nods his head tears in his eyes. "Okay."

I smile. "Okay."


End file.
